kontynuacjasgufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SGU S03E10 "Disclosure" (Ujawnienie)
Uwaga prezentowany materiał wymaga dobrej znajomości fabuły serialu Stargate Universe oraz ogólnej pozostałych serii ze świata Stargate. SGU S03E10 "Disclosure" (Ujawnienie) W SGC panujący tego dnia nastrój trudno było nazwać optymistycznym. Jack O'Neill pojawił się na odprawie na którą nieoficjalnie zaproszony został również Young. - Jak się domyślacie mój transfer do sił Tenery ma charakter jedynie formalny - zawsze będę służył Ziemi ale w warunkach gdy ona sama nie będzie nam a przez to sama sobie szkodzić.. - Domyślaliśmy się tego zresztą już od samego początku - tu uśmiechnął się do Younga życzliwie O'Neill - niestety chińczycy mają w tej sprawie trochę odmienne zdanie - chcą cię ścigać i postawić przed sądem za zdradę interesów Ziemi a nam prawie zabronili kontaktów z wami chociaż Destiny jest wciąż przecież pod flagą ONZ - cóż nie mają chociaż wpływu na kamienie które są naszą własnością.. - dodał z wyraźnym sarkazmem - Niestety nasza pomoc teraz będzie jeszcze bardziej ograniczona niż dotychczas - możecie na razie oczywiście zapomnieć o jakimkolwiek wsparciu lecz odwrotnie to Atlantyda będzie was chyba teraz ścigać.. - ponadto właśnie otrzymaliśmy żądanie dotyczące wyznaczenia jej dowódcy jako tylko chińskiego kandydata czyli zrezygnowania z naszego - nie wiadomo zatem czy przewidziany dotychczas na to stanowisko pułkownik Shepard w ogóle poleci - dobrze będzie jak chociaż MacKay się znajdzie na jej pokładzie.. - ale teraz to my postawimy się że jak ci dwaj nie znajdą sie na liście załogi to i sama Atlantyda nigdzie nie poleci.. A McKay właśnie przygotowywał Atlantydę do przelotu do bazy Bangor,stan Washington. - Z tych resztek mocy jaka nam została nie wiadomo czy uda nam się w ogóle podnieść tarczę na dużej wysokości nawet z pomocniczym wspomaganiem dodatkowymi generatorami naquada - wyrażał jak zwykle głośno swoje wątpliwosci Zelence - a lecieć niżej nie możemy bo znowu potrzeba na to więcej mocy.. - Więc może tam popłyniemy - zasugerował ironicznie Zelenka - Jasne ty w tych swoich czechach mieszkałeś pewnie nad morzem i lubiłeś patrzeć na statki - tylko że pomyliły ci się one z ciężarówkami - odparował na to McKay - A twoim jedynym oceanem -kapitanie- była tylko twoja wanna w akademiku..-próbował mu się odciąć Zelenka - Gdyby Atlantyda była nieco lżejsza - wtedy nie byłoby problemu.. - spekulował dalej niby to tylko do siebie MacKay - Pewne wywalmy jeszcze budynki - na pewno bedzie trochę lżej.. - nie ustępował Zelenka - Ok wywalimy ciebie to na pewno wystarczy - twój czeski humor waży co najmniej miliony ton.. Trzęsąc się i dygocząc statek-miasto bardzo powoli wznosił się w górę - silniki nie osiągneły jeszcze pełnego ciągu i daleko jeszcze było do prawdziwego wznoszenia -Chyba znosi nas w prawo - możesz dać większą moc do silników po tej stronie - krzyknął do Zelenki - bo zaraz przepadniemy! - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wyczerpiemy całą moc a i tak walniemy w wodę.. - ile już przelecieliśmy -spytał MacKaya - Niestety to wiele za mało.. musimy w takim razie usiąść gdzieś wcześniej - gdzie jest najbliższe rozsądne ladowisko? - Po drodze są tylko Hawaje.. - Więc chyba nie mamy wyboru.. - sapnął MacKay W kwaterze głównej Floty Pacyfiku rozbrzmiały dawno tu nie słyszane tradycyjne telefony - i to prawie na wszyskich biurkach urzędników - numery te były bowiem ogólnodostępne. - Admirale to chyba jakieś szaleństwo - wszyscy proszą o akredytację i dostęp do naszej bazy - - i chyba jest oczywiste z jakiego powodu - co mamy im właściwie powiedzieć? - zapytała kierownik sekretariatu floty jej dowódcę admirała Kerseya - Ba, sam chciałbym to wiedzieć - odparł Kersey - bo na razie muszę czekać na specjalne instukcje z Waszyngtonu - bo w zasadzie ciągle obowiązuje nas tajemnica wojskowa w tej sprawie - czyli oficjalnie mamy ani nie potwierdzać ani nie zaprzeczać.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ autor segmentu - Elementari M. Przed wejściem na teren bazy w Pearl zgromadził się już spory tłumek dziennikarzy którzy niedawno przylecieli z różnych stron świata i właśnie 'zwąchali ' swoją sensację - Chcemy wiedzieć więcej o tym statku!!! - krzyczeli wspólnie dziennikarze przed bramą do bazy wojskowej na Hawajach - Niedługo wszytkiego się dowiecie.. - rzucił mocno zdezOrientowany dowódca bazy *** - Tutaj niczego więcej się już nie dowiemy. - słychać było rozmowy dziennikarzy. Większość z nich pojechała do swoich hoteli lub szukać helikoptera lub łodzi do wynajęcia. Jednak mała grupka została jeszcze przed bramą... *** - Ale on jest wielki... - zachwycił się Steav z telewizjii CNN - Podobno został zbudowany bardzo dawno temu... - odpowiedziała równie zachwycona Angel z BBC - To co? Nadajemy? - zapytał Steav - Chyba, tak... - odpowiedziała jakby w zamyśleniu Angel - ,,Dzisiaj nadajemy z pokładu helikoptera w okolicach bazy wojskowej na Hawajach.'' - Zaczęła Angel'' - ,,W godzinach porannych w okolicach wysp hawajskich wylądował awaryjnie wielki statek kosmiczny dotąd ukrywany przez rząd USA'' - kontynuował Steav'' - ,,Z naszych nieoficjalnych źródeł wynika, że statek jest tylko częścią większego programu również ukrywanego przez rząd USA'' - dokończyła Angel'' - Chyba mamy problem. - szepnął do niej Steav. - ,,Wracamy po przerwie'' - zakończyła transmisję Angel'' W ten chwili odezwał się komunikator helikoptera: - ,,Jestem pułkownik Derenis. Jeśli natychmiast nie zawrócicie helikoptera, będziemy musieli otworzyć ogień..-to pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie" - TO NIE ZGODNE Z ZASADAMI WOLNOŚCI MEDIÓW! TAK PRZECIEŻ NIE MOŻNA! - krzyczała do komunikatora Angel - ,,Możesz wygłaszać takie przekonania, ale my mamy swoje rozkazy. Jeśli natychmiast nie zawrócicie i nie oddacie dotychczasowych nagrań do bazy Pearl Harbour to będziecie wygłaszać wasz sprzeciw w grobie. BEZ ODBIORU" - Steav musimy powiedzieć reszcie świata co tu się dzieje! - powiedziała Angel i już włączała kamerę. - Nie! Zestrzelą nas! - zdążył powiedzieć Steav zanim Angel zaczęła znowu nadawać "na żywo" - ,,Witamy po przerwie. Przed chwilą usiłowano uciszyć wolne media. Postawiono nam warunki. Albo przestaniemy nadawać i oddamy nagrany materiał do bazy Pearl Harbour albo nas zestrzelą. Ale jesteśmy tu dla waaa... - w tym momencie padł pierwszy strzał, który od razu uszkodził helikopter który zaczął powoli zmierzać w dół.. Transmisja została przerwana lecz tłumy wzburzonych ludzi już wyruszyły w stronę bazy Pearl Harbour... *** Przed bramą do bazy zebrały się już całe tłumy dziennikarzy oraz miejscowych oglądających ostatni program informacyjny. -Chcemy wiedzieć wszystko! Nie chcemy więcej żadnych tajemnic!!! - krzyczał rozwścieczony tłum. - Wszystkiego dowiecie się już niedługo... - odpowiedział mocno wystraszony dowódca bazy - Nie chcemy tajemnic!!! - krzyczał tłum do tego stopnia rozwścieczony, że dowódca bazy zaczął obawiać się otwartego linczu - No..., yyyyy... - zdołał tylko wykrztusić. Nagle zupełnie niespodziewanie na 'scenę' tych wydarzeń wkroczył generał O'Neill - który przybył wezwany tutaj w trybie alarmowym(czyli przyleciał nadźwiękowym myśliwcem) by jakoś uratować czy przynajmniej załagodzić na miejscu tę w niepokojącą stronę rozwijającą się sytuację - Spokojnie, proszę o spokój - wszystko będzie wyjaśnione już dziś.. - zaczął generał O'Neill - więc zanim zniszczycie bramę, bazę i samą ATLANTYDĘ i zrobicie sami sobie krzywdę, lepiej poczekajcie na wieczorne orędzie prezydenta. - wygłosił swój apel do tłumu O'Neill - A czy powie o wszystkim? - zapytał już mniej oburzony tłum - Całkiem możliwe - prawie mruczał pod nosem O'Neill - Chcemy wiedzieć co się stało z Angel i Steav'em... *** W tym czasie Steav i Angel poddawani byli procesowi usuwania i wstawiania fałszywych wspomnień w bazie na Antarktydzie... - - - - Generał O'Neill rozmawiał właśœnie z prezydentem USA. - Modyfikowanie pamięci dziennikarzy nic nam teraz nie da. Wieœdza o dużym programie ukrywanym przez rząd poszła już w śœwiat. Nie unikniemy już ujawnienia Stargate... - przedstawił jak zwykle zwieźle zaistniałą sytuację O'Neill - Czy przygotowano może wcześœniej jakiœś film czy cośœ w tym rodzaju na wypadek takiego nagłego ujawnienia programu? - zapytał prezydent - Tak. Był kiedyś taki jeden wśœcibski reporter, jego film chyba nadaje się jako pomoc w ujawnieniu programu Stargate.. - odpowiedział O'Neill - Możesz powiedzieć cośœ więcej na ten temat? W trakcie 30 następnych minut O'Neill w skrócie opowiedział prezydentowi co o tym wie. - Chyba zrobimy to w inny sposób - odpowiednio dawkowana prawda jest nieraz najlepszą przykrywką - zrobimy mały 'show' dla telewizji - czyli nagramy własny program.. - Ile potrwa dostarczenie sprzętu tv na miejsce do SGC i samej Atlantydy? - Do wieczora chyba powinniśmy się wyrobić. - To bardzo dobrze. Pokażemy SGC i Atlantydę niby na żywo w telewizji to może jakoś wyjdziemy z tego całego zamieszania.. - pocieszał się prezydent - A co z tamtym filmem? - zapytał O'Neill - Z tego co mi powiedziałeœś - to nie przewidywano wtedy ani Atlantydy ani Przeznaczenia, więc jakbyśœmy teraz tylko tak to przedstawili, to i tak nie było by to chyba najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie... ***8 HOURS LATER*** Prezydent zaczyna swoje orędzie. - ,,Witam was moi drodzy rodacy - to co zobaczyliœście niedawno w wielu stacjach tv to w zasadzie prawda. W okolicach Hawajów wylądował statek-miasto Atlantyda, zbudowany przez prastarą rasę która niegdyś zamieszkiwała Ziemię.. Zbudowali oni również całą sieć tzw. gwiezdnych wrót o których chciałbym wam teraz opowiedzieć... - Otóż są to swego rodzaju portale transportowe dające możliwość podróży do planet w innych systemach gwiezdnych - tworzą one strukturę podobną do tej znanej nam z sieci stacji metra - wsiada się w jednym miejscu a wysiada w innym - dzięki temu mamy obecnie dostęp do wielu światów w naszej galaktyce - jednocześnie wiem że może to budzić wasze potencjalne obawy - ale pragnę zapewnić was wszystkich że są to zamieszkane światy przez przyjazne nam istoty - w większości przez humanoidalną rasę zwaną "Ja'ffa"- zresztą większość tych planet jest pusta - nie ma więc żadnych i wyraźnie to podkreślam - absolutnie żadnych powodów do jakichkolwiek obaw.. copyright by ElentariM. & wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone (ale nie dla Rick'a) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ cd.. - Ponadto chcę uspokoić posiadaczy giełdowych,korporacje i przedstawicieli przemysłu - jak dotąd nie uzyskano jakiegoś nieograniczonego źródła energii czy czegoś w rodzaju jakiś pseudo 'fantastycznych' wynalazków jakie prorokowali niektórzy 'przewidywacze' - tu uśmiechnął się lekko sarkastycznie - w takiej jak ta sytuacji - niczego takiego nie ma i zapewniam że szybko nie będzie.. więc wszystko na Ziemi pozostanie jak jest teraz i bez żadnych zmian - jednak nowe praktycznie nieograniczone rynki zbytu i obszary handlowe - mam nadzieję że będą wręcz zbawienne dla naszej i całego świata gospodarki - więc i na tym obszarze naprawdę nie ma również żadnych powodów do obaw - a jest dokładnie odwrotnie... - Dziękuję obecnie państwu za uwagę - niech nas wszystkich Bóg błogosławi - na tym zakończył swoje wstępne transmitowane dla tv oświadczenie Przed wejściem do gabinetu owalnego oczekiwała grupka akRedytowanych tam dziennikarzy - Oczywiście będą udzielone odpowiedzi na wasze pytania podczas specjalnie zorganizowanej konferencji prasowej - na którą niedługo się wybieram - jednak ilość pytań i odpowiedzi jakich będę mógł udzielić będzie limitowana ze względu na specyfikę stosunków dyplomatycznych z innymi rasami - a szczerze wierzę że nikt z państwa nie ma zamiaru im celowo zaszkodzić.. - zwrócił się do dziennikarzy obecnych w Białym Domu - uprzedzając tym samym wszystkich innych i wywijając się sprytnie od przyszłych 'niewygodnych' pytań - A na razie zapraszam do obejrzenia nadawanych przez nas o 10/9c reportaży - a retrasmitowanych przez inne stacje z miasta-statku Atlantyda i głównej siedziby programu Stargate które będą prowadzone przez naszych najlepszych ludzi. Pułkownik Samantha Carter i dr Daniel Jackson prowadzili swoje programy gdy tymczasem gdzie indziej miały miejsce zupełnie inne wydarzenia. Kwatera główna sił zbrojnych obszaru Pacyfiku,San Diego - Admirale Hill - wykryliśmy sporą aktywność chińskiej floty na Pacyfiku - wydaje się że kurs ich wszystkich flotylli krzyżuje się na obszarze wysp hawajskich.. - Czego oni jeszcze do cholery chcą - mają przecież już swój parytet procentowy w liczbie przyszłej załogi Atlantydy i dostęp do niektórych z jej technologii.. - Może chcą po prostu mieć 100 procentowy udział w obu tych 'kategoriach'?- zasugerował komandor Fletcher - Czy oni nie wiedzą że to może doprowadzić nawet do wojny - nigdy nie oddamy im Atlantydy - choćby nawet zdołali zwrócić przeciw nam całe ONZ ! Pentagon,Washington posiedzenie sztabu kryzysowego z udziałem prezydenta - To my nadstawiamy za nich tyłki w wojnie z Lucian , a oni nam się tak odpłacają.. - i to akurat teraz gdy większość naszych statków jest zaangażowana na obrzeżach galaktyki.. - 'psioczył' po swojemu O'Neill - Nie chcę słyszeć narzekań a konkretne propozycje rozwiązania tego problemu - zniecierpliwił się prezydent - co szef sztabu ma w tej sprawie do powiedzenia? - No cóż generał O'Neill może bez upiększania - ale jednak trafnie określił naszą obecną sytuację - jako w domyśle raczej kiepską - na orbicie pozostały dwa statki jeden chiński i jeden europejski - ale 'znając' naszych sojuszników to nie ruszą nawet palcem w naszym interesie , tak że musimy liczyć tylko na siebie.. - ale na przerzucenie floty z Atlantyku może nie być czasu a same nasze siły na Pacyfiku są zbyt słabe by przeciwstawić się całemu potencjałowi Chin.. W centrum prasowym w Washingtonie rozpoczynała się zapowiedziana konferencja dla przedstawicieli mediów - Kiedy przybędzie prezydent - który przecież zapowiedział że osobiście odpowie na nasze pytania - zauważył jeden z dziennikarzy - Prezydent obecnie jest zajety wypełnianiem obowiązków państwowych - ale zapewniam państwa że przekazał na moje ręce wszelkiie potrzebne upoważnienia by móc odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania w jego imieniu - ogłosił właśnie przybyły wiceprezydent Henriks - oczywiście za wyjątkiem tych dotyczących bezpośrednio bezpieczeństwa narodowego.. - Przecież pod ten paragraf można podciągnać prawie wszystko.. - zaprotestował inny reporter - Zapewniam państwa że mamy jak najlepszą wolę by poinformować was o dotyczących tego tematu faktach - jednak niektóre szczególy muszą pozostać w cieniu by nie naruszać np. naszych interesów narodowych czyli interesów większości tu obecnych.. - tu skrzywił się nieznacznie myślac zapewne o akredytowanych korespondentach zagranicznych - Obejrzeliście filmy z najważniejszych miejsc w programie - macie chyba więc przynajmniej minimum wiedzy potrzebnej do zadawania w miarę rozsądnych pytań - więc proszę o zadawanie takich, a oczywiście odpowiem jak będę najlepiej potrafił - może pierwszy będzie przestawiciel tv Fox - wskazał na dziennikarza w pierwszym rzędzie z podniesioną ręką - Tak, hm..dziękuję - Czy może pan nam ujawnić gdzie właściwie znaleziono tą Atlantydę? Bo w przedstawionym materiale w tv nie zostało to zawarte.. - Atlantydę odnaleziono dość niedawno w odległym miejscu pod wodą gdzie była ukryta przez wiele tysięcy lat.. - i to tyle ile mam w tej sprawie do powiedzenia - rozumieją państwo,poszukiwacze skarbów i tym podobne sprawy - musimy dbać o ich bezpieczeństwo również nierzadko wbrew ich woli - dokończył sprytnie Dowódca bazy w Pearl Harbour gdy już myślał że jeden kryzys został zażegnany, nie zdawał sobie sprawy że nadciąga kolejny i to bez porównania większy od poprzedniego.. - Admirale Kearsey szybko zbliżają się prawdopodobnie wojskowe obce samoloty - czy mamy ogłosić alarm i otworzyć do nich ogień? - zameldował oficer dyżurny - Zarządzam czerwony alarm dla całych Hawajów - ale z otwarciem ognia na razie poczekajmy.. może poznamy przynajmniej ich prawdziwe zamiary - bo nie zamierzają chyba tak po prostu nas zbombardować.. - Możliwe że to tylko demostracja siły.. - zasugerował kapitan Hayden z wywiadu marynarki - Jakby nie było, to naruszają naszą przestrzeń powietrzną bez naszego zezwolenia - a to przecież niemal oznacza wojnę.. - potwierdzł Kearsey - Halo, Atlantyda-tu dowództwo floty - prawdopodobnie będziemy niedługo mieli nieproszonych gości - i będą tu być może właśnie z waszego powodu.. - ostrzegł Kearsey - Tu Shepard - mamy swoje kanały łączności i mniej więcej wiemy co się dzieje - największym zagrożeniem wydaje się ten chiński statek na orbicie, który też wydaje się że kieruje się w naszą stronę - być może spróbuje nawet abordażu Atlantydy - reszta jest chyba tylko dla zwykłego odwrócenia uwagi - a potem zasilając jej silniki swoim pokładowym źródłem energii będą chcieli ją porwać.. - pan pozwoli że to my się zajmiemy tym problemem.. - odpowiedział szybko Shepard Wkrótce obce samoloty znalazły się bliżej - Halo Pearl Harbour - zaczął nagle nadawać na otwartej częstotliwości dowódca chińskiej eskadry która zblizała sie już do portu - mam wam do przekazania nasze nastepujące warunki - albo dobrowolnie przekażecie nam kontrolę nad Atlantydą albo ją zniszczymy.. macie tylko godzinę na odpowiedź - nie chcemy otwartej wojny ale nasze społeczeństwo nie może znieść takiej oczywistej zniewagi jak wasze bezczelne obnoszenie się posiadaniem tak potężnego - choć jak wiemy w tej chwili bezbronnego - artefaktu.. - i nie radzimy wam wszczynać z tego powodu konfliktu bo nasze flotylle mają nad wami przygniatajacą przewagę.. W tym czasie nadal odbywała się konferencja prasowa w Washingtonie - Wszyscy widzieliśmy rozmiary tego 'statku-miasta' - to było przecież chyba nawet kilka kilometrów.. - mój znajomy fizyk powiedział mi że sama energia potrzebna do jego uniesienia takiej wielkiej masy mogła by zasilić pół naszej planety - więc albo wciskacie nam po prostu jakiś kit że nie ma żadnych nowych technologii albo tu coś bardzo mocno nie gra.. - Szczegóły techniczne nawet dla nas stanowią pewien problem ale tym bardziej ujawnianie ich teraz tutaj nie byłoby chyba najrozsądniejsze - wystarczy powiedzieć że jest to dość specyficzna technologia której jeszcze się w tej chwili uczymy i nie skończyliśmy nawet poznawać.. - Wg mnie to czysty wykręt - pytał dociekliwy dziennikarz z 'New York Timesa" - czy więc zgodzicie się wpuścić na jego pokład naszych niezależnych ekspertów którzy powiedzą nam prawdę czy nadal będziecie ją ukrywać powołując sie ciągle na wątpliwe tzw. 'bezpieczeństwo narodowe'? - zaczęły padać coraz bardziej bezpośrednie pytania A daleko stamtąd lecąc już nad hawajami Shepard wraz ze swoim zespołem byli już na pokładzie zamaskowanego skoczka który niebawem wystartował z Atlantydy - Wg mnie najlepiej dobrać się do nich - mówił mając na myśli obcy statek - jak będą przechodzili przez samą atmosferę - wtedy ich czujniki - niestety niedawno zmodernizowane - nie będą nadawały się do niczego i nie wykryją naszego nawet zamaskowanego skoczka - zasugerował McKay - Chyba abordażem ich nie weźmiemy ,żadnego gazu też raczej nie mamy ze sobą.. - głośno myslał Shepard - Ale mamy za to staruszka MacKaya - roześmiał się on sam - wystarczy wgrać im małego wirusa i chłopcy będą jak na sznurku.. - Tylko tyle że trzeba pewnie się dostać do środka - a chyba nie wylądujemy w ich hangarze - więc gdzie najlepiej to zrobić? - Śluza bezpieczeństwa będzie w sam raz - nie powinni jest zbytnio pilnować - - potem wystarczy że znajdziemy jakiś terminal - znam system bo sam go pisałem - najlepiej oczywiście będzie użyć do tego rufowego stanowiska sterowania.. - Dobrze by było żebyśmy nie spotkali tam ochrony - bo mimo wszystko nie chciałbym do nich strzelać.. - burkął niewyraźnie Shepard - ale od czego są granaty obezwładniające.. Na wysokości około stu kilometrów nad powierzchnią ziemi , skoczek zaczął podchodzić do rufy chińskiego statku "Mao" - po czym osiadł na nim z lekkim wstrząsem. - Za rufą nie ma takiego opływu powietrza jaki jest na zewnątrz na burtach kadłuba - ale i tak będziemy musieli użyć lekkich skafandrów by się tam dostać - ni to zaproponował ni to dał sygnał do ich zakładania MacKay Shepard otworzył tylne wyjście skoczka lecz na zewnątrz było prawie spokojnie - nie licząc hałasu samych silników - osłona w większej części niwelowała pęd powietrza i jego wysoką temperaturę-dodatkowo znajdowali się już bezpośrednio za rufą statku która stanowiła dodatkową osłonę -Ja idę pierwszy - oświadczył Shepard - spróbuję otworzyć ten właz ręcznie - reszta niech się zwiąże liną - nie chcielibyśmy przecież gdyby ktoś się zgubił po drodze.. Na statku panował nieznaczny hałas-to tarcie powietrza o osłonę i częściowo kadłub powodowało wibrację która przenosiła się do środka. -Korytarz pierwszy czysty - stwierdził Shepard - chyba trzeba zabezpieczyć go przed wizytą niezapowiedzianych gości.. - Rozdzielamy się,zabezpieczyć teren - dwie grupy,broń w pogotowiu - Go! - Zapasowe pomieszczenie sterowania jest zaraz za pierwszym zakrętem - musimy zablokować oba wyloty tego korytarza i będziemy na jakiś czas w miarę bezpieczni - powiedział do komunukatora McKay - Dobra doktorku zaraz będziesz mógł tu bezpiecznie przejść.. - potwierdził Shepard Nagle drzwi od przeciwnej strony otworzyły się.. stała za nimi w niedbałych pozach grupka wrogich żołnierzy przysłana tu prawdopodobnie w celu sprawdzenia cichego alarmu czujnika śluzy awaryjnej - Rzucić granaty! - rozkazał szybko Shepard nim zdążył zobaczyć zdumienie rysujące się na twarzach tamtych - na ziemię! Granaty były ustawione na zaledwie sekundę opóźnienia więc wybuchły niemal natychmiast po rzuceniu spowijając cały korytarz w błysk,huk a potem obłok pyłu i kurzu -Wszyscy cali? - upewnił się po chwili Shepard, bowiem przed akcją mieli założone w swoich hełmach wygłuszacze - zbierać się i zablokować te cholerne drzwi.. - Halo drugi zespół, co u was? - powiedział do komunikatora Shepard - Strzeliliśmy w panel kontrolny zamka i zaspawaliśmy szczelinę między skrzydłami drzwi - to ich powinno nieco przyblokować.. -Słyszałeś McKay - mamy chyba nie więcej jak jakieś pięć minut, więc jak możesz to się trochę pośpiesz.. - ponaglił Shepard -Przyjąłem, zaraz będzie po wszystkim - odpowiedział McKay wchodzac do zapasowego pomieszczenia kontroli Po niedługiej chwili zza pierwszych drzwi rozległa się potężna eksplozja która mocno nadwyrężyła ciężkie drzwi -Chyba nie chcą specjalnie ustąpić, uparciuchy - zawołał Shepard - chyba powoli należało by się już stąd zbierać - co u ciebie McKay? -Spróbuję wyłączyć im oświetlenie i grawitację w korytarzach - wtedy może nie będą już tacy ruchliwi.. -O cholera..! -zaklął nagle MacKay - Co jest geniuszu, czyżby znowu jakieś problemy? - zapytał sarkastycznie Shepard - Właśnie odcięli zasilanie od głównego systemu kontroli statku - widocznie zafundowali sobie dodatkowy manualny układ kontroli statku w przypadku uszkodzenia głównego komputera - stąd nie można z tym nic zrobić - włączają urządzenia ręcznie na komendy głosowe z mostku - zupełnie jak na starych morskich statkach.. - Dobra wycofujemy się - rozkazał Shepard - masz chyba jakiś plan zapasowy - nasz wielki geniuszu.. - nie mógł się powstrzymać od drobnej złośliwości dla McKaya - Jasne,żołnierzu - McKay nigdy sie podda - uszkodzimy im z zewnątrz główną pompę dystrybucji mocy - a wtedy daleko nie polecą z takim wyciekiem energii a poza tym nie będziemy ich mieli w zasadzie na sumieniu bo zdołają ledwie potem wylądować.. -Byle tylko nie dociągneli do Atlantydy - reszta mi pasuje - nie można ich zniszczyć bo oznaczałoby to otwarte wypowiedzenie wojny - więc chyba może być.. -Wiedziałem że ci się spodoba - potwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem McKay Wszyscy po chwili znowu znaleźli się na pokładzie skoczka -Uruchamiam ponownie silniki,zwalniam zaczepy - namierzyć cel - wyliczał Mckay -Mam go - potwierdził Shepard - otwieram ogień.. Z tyłu, pod mostkiem obcego statku rozbłysła pomarańczowym ogniem niewielka eksplozja regulatora mocy -Mamy go! - teraz już daleko nie poleci.. - stwierdził z satysfakcją Shepard - A teraz lepiej się stąd zabierajmy, właśnie kończy się przejście przez zjonizowane warstwy atmosfery, zaraz będą mogli namierzyć nas ze swoich wieżyczek.. Skoczek ostro zanurkował oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość od wrogiego statku - Atlantyda - odezwijcie się - zdołaliśmy ich tylko uszkodzić, ale nie wiemy co dalej mają zamiar zrobić.. - Tu Zelenka - jak to ich uszkodziliście? Czy mogą kontynuować zbliżanie do nas? -zaniepokoił się Zelenka - Faktycznie możesz mieć rację - bo może w ostateczności spróbują nawet staranować Atlantydę.. - Zelenka, za wszelką cenę podnieście choć na tylko częściową moc osłonę Atlantydy i ewakuujcie wszystkich z jej pokładu - wszystko zrozumiałeś?! - Ostatnio przybyli marines do obrony przed abordażem.. - a poza tym pole które zdołamy utworzyć przy obecnym poziomie energii wystarczy zaledwie na połowę rozmiaru Atlantydy i będzie miało tylko część swojej nominalnej energii.. -Więc miejmy nadzieję że walną właśnie w tę część - przerwał mu McKay - i tak go przecież nie widzą, a sami pozbawili się swoich sensorów wyłączając główny system kontroli.. - SGC rozkazało wysłać kilka naszych skoczków z Atlantydy na przechwycenie tego statku - niestety baza w Pearl nie może dołączyć do nich swoich myśliwców bo oznaczało by to już otwarty konflikt,a Atlantyda jest przecież wciąż pod flagą ONZ.. - a wy macie się trzymać z daleka,SGC nie może sobie pozwolić na stratę najlepszych ludzi - przekazywał ostatnie wiadomości Zelenka - Tyle że oni pewnie też wypuszczą swoje myśliwce - odpowiedział Shepard - nie mam zamiaru przyglądać się jak będą masakrować naszych.. - Muszę to przekazać generałowi O'Neillowi.. - odpowiedział na to Zelenka - Jak musisz to zrób to - ale nawet on mnie nie powstrzyma - Shepard out.. - zakończył rozmowę Mckay trzymał się nieco z tyłu obcego statku i obserwował jego poczynania na skanerze dalekiego zasięgu - Chyba wykryli nasze skoczki bo właśnie wypuszczają swoje trzysta dwójki.. - Poczekamy aż skierują uwagę tylko na tamtych a potem zajdziemy ich z tyłu - zapowiedział Shepard - Ok, 'zapniemy wszystkie pasy' (tylko takie powiedzenie-pochłaniacze inercyjne niwelowały przeciążenia) - zgodził się z nim McKay Skoczków było mniej ale i tak dostatecznie odwróciły uwagę obcych myśliwców tak że Shepard miał właściwie czystą pozycję i zniszczył po kolei połowę z tuzina wrogich maszyn - resztą zajmowały się pozostałe skoczki.. Nagle jednej z obcych myśliwców uchylając się od ognia jednego ze skoczków i chyba już z uszkodzonym systemem sterowania wbił się w bok chińskiego statku wytrącajac go z jego trajektorii która poprzednio była skierowana wprost na Atlantydę Lecąc zostawiał za sobą coraz wiekszy obłok gęstego czarnego dymu - pozostałe myśliwce widząc to zawróciły z pola walki w stronę otwartego morza - Tych możemy już zostawić niech uciekają - powiedział McKay Obcy statek wykonując głęboki czarny łuk po błekitym niebie wbił sie w wodę zaledwie o kilkaset metrów od Atlantydy, a jego upadek wzbudził wielką przybrzeżną falę która zalała niemal całkowicie Atlantydę oprócz części która była osłaniana przez słabe pole - No i jak tam Zelenka - chyba jeszcze żyjecie? - gdy fala już opadła zgryźliwie zapytał McKay - Gdyby uderzył w nas bezpośrednio - byłoby już po wszystkim - dlatego nie widzę powodu by sobie z tego robić żarty - odpowiedział na to trochę jakby urażony Zelenka Jedna z ekip telewizyjnych które robiły obecnie swoje reportaże o Atlantydzie zdołała zarejestrować upadający do morza chiński statek - odtąd ujawnienie całej prawdy o programie Stargate przez ich dziennikarzy śledczych było już tylko kwestią czasu.. koniec odcinka - napisy Wszelkie należne prawa do postaci,nazw i innych elementów universum Stargate nie stworzonych przeze mnie zachowują ich obecni właściciele.Wszelka zbieżność sytuacji z rzeczywistymi podmiotami lub wydarzeniami jest wyłącznym dziełem przypadku i nie ma innego związku z jakimkolwiek elementem tu zawartym. Materiał jest tworzony na zasadzie 'non profit' i ma na celu jedynie służyć utrzymaniu legendy StarGate. Kategoria:Kontynuacja SGU